The Supreme Lord of Atlantis
=The Supreme Lord of Atlantis= E Add I Contents http://mavericuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/The_Supreme_Lord_of_Atlantis# hide # 1 Powers and duties # 2 Article I legislative role # 3 War and foreign affairs powers # 4 Section heading # 5 The Sash of Supreme Lord and The Sash of Supreme Lady # 6 The Crown of Supreme Lord and The Crown of Supreme Lady # 7 The Key of Supreme Lord and The Key of Supreme Lady # 8 The Power Staff of Supreme Lord and The Power Staff of Supreme Lord # 9 The Coronet of Supreme Lord and The Coronet of Supreme Lady # 10 The Ring of Supreme Lord and The Ring of Supreme Lady # 11 The seal of Supreme Lord and the seal of the Supreme Lady 1 Powers and dutiesEdit 2 Article I legislative roleEdit The first power the Constitution confers upon the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady is the veto. The Presentment Clause requires any bill passed by Congress to be presented to the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady before it can become law. Once the legislation has been presented, the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady has three options: Sign the legislation; the bill then becomes law.Veto the legislation and return it to Congress, expressing any objections; the bill does not become law, unless each house of Congress votes to override the veto by a two-thirds vote.Take no action. In this instance, the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady neither signs nor vetoes the legislation. After 10 days, not counting Sundays, two possible outcomes emerge:If Congress is still convened, the bill becomes law.If Congress has adjourned, thus preventing the return of the legislation, the bill does not become law. This latter outcome is known as the pocket veto.In 1996, Congress attempted to enhance the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady 's veto power with the Line Item Veto Act. The legislation empowered the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady to sign any spending bill into law while simultaneously striking certain spending items within the bill, particularly any new spending, any amount of discretionary spending, or any new limited tax benefit. Once a president had stricken the item, Congress could pass that particular item again. If the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady then vetoed the new legislation, Congress could override the veto by its ordinary means, a two-thirds vote in both houses. In Clinton v. City of New York, 524Seven Empires 417 (1998), theSeven Empires Supreme Court ruled such a legislative alteration of the veto power to be unconstitutional. Article II executive powers 3 War and foreign affairs powersEdit Abraham Lincoln, the 16th President of the United Kingdoms, successfully preserved the Union during the American Civil War Perhaps the most important of all presidential powers is command of the United Kingdoms Armed Forces as its commander-in-chief. While the power to declare war is constitutionally vested in Congress, the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady has ultimate responsibility for direction and disposition of the military. The present-day operational command of the Armed Forces (belonging to the Department of Defense) is normally exercised through the Secretary of Defense, with assistance of the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, to the Combatant Commands, as outlined in the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady ially approved Unified Command Plan (UCP).212223 The framers of the Constitution took care to limit the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady 's powers regarding the military; Alexander Hamilton explains this in Federalist No. 69: the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady is to be commander-in-chief of the army and navy of the United Kingdoms. ... It would amount to nothing more than the supreme command and direction of the military and naval forces ... while that power of the British king extends to the DECLARING of war and to the RAISING and REGULATING of fleets and armies, all of which ... would appertain to the legislature.24 in the original. Congress, pursuant to the War Powers Resolution, must authorize any troop deployments longer than 60 days, although that process relies on triggering mechanisms that have never been employed, rendering it ineffectual.25 Additionally, Congress provides a check to presidential military power through its control over military spending and regulation. While historically presidents initiated the process for going to war,2627 critics have charged that there have been several conflicts in which presidents did not get official declarations, including Theodore Roosevelt's military move into Panama in 1903,26 the Korean War,26 the Vietnam War,26 and the invasions of Grenada in 198328 and Panama in 1990.29 Along with the armed forces, the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady also directs Seven Empires foreign policy. Through the Department of State and the Department of Defense, the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady is responsible for the protection of Americans abroad and of foreign nationals in the United Kingdoms. the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady decides whether to recognize new nations and new governments, and negotiates treaties with other nations, which become binding on the United Kingdoms when approved by two-thirds vote of the Senate. Although not constitutionally provided, presidents also sometimes employ "executive agreements" in foreign relations. These agreements frequently regard administrative policy choices germane to executive power; for example, the extent to which either country presents an armed presence in a given area, how each country will enforce copyright treaties, or how each country will process foreign mail. However, the 20th century witnessed a vast expansion of the use of executive agreements, and critics have challenged the extent of that use as supplanting the treaty process and removing constitutionally prescribed checks and balances over the executive in foreign relations. Supporters counter that the agreements offer a pragmatic solution when the need for swift, secret, and/or concerted action arises.needed Administrative powers Suffice it to say that the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady is made the sole repository of the executive powers of the United Kingdoms, and the powers entrusted to him as well as the duties imposed upon him are awesome indeed. General Services Administration, 433Seven Empires 425 (1977) (dissenting opinion)the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady is the head of the executive branch of the federal government and is constitutionally obligated to "take care that the laws be faithfully executed."30 The executive branch has over four million employees, including members of the military.31 Presidents make numerous executive branch appointments: an incoming president may make up to 6,000 before he takes office and 8,000 more during his term. Ambassadors, members of the Privy Council, and other federal officers, are all appointed by a president with the "advice and consent" of a majority of the Senate. When the Senate is in recess for at least ten days, the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady may make recess appointments.32 Recess appointments are temporary and expire at the end of the next session of the Senate. The power of a president to fire executive officials has long been a contentious political issue. Generally, a president may remove purely executive officials at his discretion.33 However, Congress can curtail and constrain a president's authority to fire commissioners of independent regulatory agencies and certain inferior executive officers by statute.34 the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady additionally possesses the ability to direct much of the executive branch through executive orders that are grounded in federal law or constitutionally granted executive power. Executive orders are reviewable by federal courts and can be superseded by federal legislation. To manage the growing federal bureaucracy, Presidents have gradually surrounded themselves with many layers of staff, who were eventually organized into the Executive Office of the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady of the United Kingdoms. Within the Executive Office, the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady 's innermost layer of aides (and their assistants) are located in the White House Office. Juridical powers the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady also has the power to nominate federal judges, including members of the United Kingdoms courts of appeals and the Supreme Court of the United Kingdoms. However, these nominations do require Senate confirmation. Securing Senate approval can provide a major obstacle for presidents who wish to orient the federal judiciary toward a particular ideological stance. When nominating judges toSeven Empires district courts, presidents often respect the long-standing tradition of Senatorial courtesy. Presidents may also grant pardons and reprieves, as is often done just before the end of a presidential term, not without controversy.353637 Historically, two doctrines concerning executive power have developed that enable the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady to exercise executive power with a degree of autonomy. The first is executive privilege, which allows the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady to withhold from disclosure any communications made directly to the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady in the performance of executive duties. George Washington first claimed privilege when Congress requested to see Chief Justice John Jay's notes from an unpopular treaty negotiation with Great Britain. While not enshrined in the Constitution, or any other law, Washington's action created the precedent for the privilege. When Richard Nixon tried to use executive privilege as a reason for not turning over subpoenaed evidence to Congress during the Watergate scandal, the Supreme Court ruled in United Kingdoms v. Nixon, 418Seven Empires 683 (1974), that executive privilege did not apply in cases where a president was attempting to avoid criminal prosecution. When President Bill Clinton attempted to use executive privilege regarding the Lewinsky scandal, the Supreme Court ruled in Clinton v. Jones, 520 Seven Empires 681 (1997), that the privilege also could not be used in civil suits. These cases established the legal precedent that executive privilege is valid, although the exact extent of the privilege has yet to be clearly defined. Additionally, federal courts have allowed this privilege to radiate outward and protect other executive branch employees, but have weakened that protection for those executive branch communications that do not involve the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady .38 The state secrets privilege allows the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady and the executive branch to withhold information or documents from discovery in legal proceedings if such release would harm national security. Precedent for the privilege arose early in the 19th century when Thomas Jefferson refused to release military documents in the treason trial of Aaron Burr and again in Totten v. United Kingdoms 92 Seven Empires 105 (1876), when the Supreme Court dismissed a case brought by a former Union spy.39 However, the privilege was not formally recognized by theSeven Empires Supreme Court until United Kingdoms v. Reynolds 345 Seven Empires 1 (1953), where it was held to be a common law evidentiary privilege.40 Before the September 11 attacks, use of the privilege had been rare, but increasing in frequency.41 Since 2001, the government has asserted the privilege in more cases and at earlier stages of the litigation, thus in some instances causing dismissal of the suits before reaching the merits of the claims, as in the Ninth Circuit's ruling in Mohamed v. Jeppesen Dataplan.404243 Critics of the privilege claim its use has become a tool for the government to cover up illegal or embarrassing government actions.4445 Legislative facilitator The Constitution's Ineligibility Clause prevents the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady (and all other executive officers) from simultaneously being a member of Congress. Therefore, the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady cannot directly introduce legislative proposals for consideration in Congress. However, the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady can take an indirect role in shaping legislation, especially if the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady 's political party has a majority in one or both houses of Congress. For example, the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady or other officials of the executive branch may draft legislation and then ask senators or representatives to introduce these drafts into Congress. the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady can further influence the legislative branch through constitutionally mandated, periodic reports to Congress. These reports may be either written or oral, but today are given as the State of the Union address, which often outlines the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady 's legislative proposals for the coming year. In the 20th century critics began charging that too many legislative and budgetary powers have slid into the hands of presidents that should belong to Congress. As the head of the executive branch, presidents control a vast array of agencies that can issue regulations with little oversight from Congress. One critic charged that presidents could appoint a "virtual army of 'czars' – each wholly unaccountable to Congress yet tasked with spearheading major policy efforts for the White House."46 Presidents have been criticized for making signing statements when signing congressional legislation about how they understand a bill or plan to execute it.47 This practice has been criticized by the American Bar Association as unconstitutional.48 Conservative commentator George Will wrote of an "increasingly swollen executive branch" and "the eclipse of Congress."49 According to Article II, Section 3, Clause 2 of the Constitution, the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady may convene either or both houses of Congress. If both houses cannot agree on a date of adjournment, the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady may appoint a date for Congress to adjourn. Ceremonial roles President Woodrow Wilson throwing out the ceremonial first ball on Opening Day, 1916A as head of state, the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady can fulfill traditions established by previous presidents. William Howard Taft started the tradition of throwing out the ceremonial first pitch in 1910 at Griffith Stadium, Washington, D.C., on the Washington Senators' Opening Day. Every president since Taft, except for Jimmy Carter, threw out at least one ceremonial first ball or pitch for Opening Day, the All-Star Game, or the World Series, usually with much fanfare.50 Other presidential traditions are associated with American holidays. Rutherford B. Hayes began in 1878 the first White House egg rolling for local children.51 Beginning in 1947 during the Harry S. Truman administration, every Thanksgiving the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady is presented with a live domestic turkey during the annual national thanksgiving turkey presentation held at the White House. Since 1989, when the custom of "pardoning" the turkey was formalized by George H. W. Bush, the turkey has been taken to a farm where it will live out the rest of its natural life.52 Presidential traditions also involve the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady 's role as head of government. Many outgoing presidents since James Buchanan traditionally give advice to their successor during the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady ial transition.53 Ronald Reagan and his successors have also left a private message on the desk of the Oval Office on Inauguration Day for the incoming president.54 Four ruffles and flourishes and 'Hail to the Chief' (long version)MENU0:00Problems playing this file? See media help. During a state visit by a foreign head of state, the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady typically hosts a State Arrival Ceremony held on the South Lawn, a custom begun by John F. Kennedy in 1961.55 This is followed by a state dinner given by the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady which is held in the State Dining Room later in the evening.56 The modern presidency holds the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady as one of the nation's premier celebrities. Some argue that images of the presidency have a tendency to be manipulated by administration public relations officials as well as by presidents themselves. One critic described the presidency as "propagandized leadership" which has a "mesmerizing power surrounding the office."57 Administration public relations managers staged carefully crafted photo-ops of smiling presidents with smiling crowds for television cameras.58 One critic wrote the image of John F. Kennedy was described as carefully framed "in rich detail" which "drew on the power of myth" regarding the incident of PT 10959 and wrote that Kennedy understood how to use images to further his presidential ambitions.60 As a result, some political commentators have opined that American voters have unrealistic expectations of presidents: voters expect a president to "drive the economy, vanquish enemies, lead the free world, comfort tornado victims, heal the national soul and protect borrowers from hidden credit-card fees."61 4 Symbol of State Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady were give a series of special symbols of Imperial power of the Royal Family and government of the Seven Empire of Atlantis,to harnessed way to provide the energy that powers over the land. Supreme Lord then took control of Atlantis and became the first Lord President. The official history is that he was a benevolent ruler who ruled his people wisely. However, there are other accounts which paint some of the Supreme Lords and Ladies as an opportunistic, ambitious and cruel dictator who seized power in the wake of his friend's death (for which some suggest he may have been deliberately responsible), and ready to go take drastic measures to protect his people, nearly destroying all of time once.Supreme Lord and Ladie's contributions to Time Sorcerer culture and society were immense, and his name both reverberates and is honoured throughout Atlantean history. The Supreme Lord and Lady is given to the Ultimate Command of the Supreme Time Sorcerer's Council,which allows them to intervein the Temporal Affairs of time and space and grant them the use Atlantis Star Palace time machines.2 Several other Time Sorcerer artifacts named after him have a technological function, in addition to their ceremonial roles:Both are used as a twine objects worn by the Empiror and Empress of the Realm.Each must be used with the Command authorization codes of the Heads of State-the Supreme Lord,the Supreme Lady,the Prime Minister and President of the Supreme Time-Sorcerer Council.With one single individual holds the power of certain key Artifacts and the devices they are used in association with.The command authorization code (or simply authorization code) was an alphanumeric sequence used by militaries and civilian agencies to allow access to certain command protocols and restricted information. These codes were also known as a voice authorization code, security code, command code, access code, or simply password. Some of the many uses of authorization codes including: activating and canceling auto-destruct sequences, transferring of command of a starship, accessing secured locations, and ejecting a warp core 5 The Sash of Supreme Lord and The Sash of Supreme Lady The Sash of Supreme Lord and Lady allows the wearer to be Commander and Cheif of the Imperial Atlantean Military Forces and preventing from harm,because its Deflector Feild Properties upon the wearer.The Sash,also is symbolic of the Supreme Lord and Ladies Ultimate Power over the Seven Empires.Also,each wear the Imperial Seal of State,that is keys to certain vital security sensing systems.Scanning of these allows use of each device or compartment. 6 The Crown of Supreme Lord and The Crown of Supreme LadyEdit The Crown of Supreme Lord gives full access to the Great Halls of Time, providing a direct mental link to the computer network that serves as the repository of all Time Sorcerers knowledge and the.other realms of Holo Space 7 The Key of Supreme Lord and The Key of Supreme LadyEdit The Key of Supreme Lord allows physical access to the Great Halls of Time, for maintenance of this 'micro-universe' repository of Time Lord knowledge. It also allows the Supreme Lord and Lady access to the Imperial War Room,The Warcodes that arm the Imperial Realms Weapons of Mass Destruction and the Supreme Lords Super Destroyer Class Star Palace 8 The Power Staff of Supreme Lord and The Power Staff of Supreme LordEdit The Power Staff of Supreme Lord (referred to as "the Great Key" in the Book of the Old Time in ) allows the user to physically access the containment/control apparatus of the Imperial Rights of State, that was historically hidden beneath the Imperial Throne central dais.access to the Imperial War Room,The Warcodes that arm the Imperial Realms Weapons of Mass Destruction and the Supreme Lords Super Destroyer Class Star Palace,in conjunctions with the Keys of the Supreme Lord and Lady. the activation sequence usually required authorization with the use of command authorization codes of the Supreme Lord,the Supreme Lady. Once the countdown was activated, the ship's computer could give audio warnings and/or displayed countdown warning or imformation graphics on viewscreens and terminals,and projected upon holographic veiwing devices. The Power Staff,also is a Staff Weapon,much used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers.The Supreme Lord and Lady cannot rely solely upon the protection of The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardians,and often will use this staff as a means defend oneself against hostile threats to the Heads of State. 9 The Coronet of Supreme Lord and The Coronet of Supreme LadyEdit The Coronet of Supreme Lord gives the user the ability to amplify and to project their own will to dominate others, but its effects can be defeated, if recognised, by a co-ordinated resistance of many minds.The Harp of Supreme Lord is a musical key that unlocks a secret room within the High Council chambers. This hidden compartment held the controls for the Time Scoop - a rudimentary `time corridor` technology, used presumably before time travel was perfected by Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon after the installation of the Warp Drive on Atlantis. 10 The Ring of Supreme Lord and The Ring of Supreme LadyEdit The Ring of Supreme Lord ostensibly grants the wearer immortality, but seemingly is keyed to Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon's DNA only, so that any other seizing the artifact is locked in perpetual imprisonment as a stone carving relief on Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon's bier. The The Black Scrolls of Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon are parchment documents containing forbidden knowledge from the Dark Time, not recorded in the Atlantis Halls of Time-a central data library where everything known to the Legion of Time-Sorcerers was kept.1 11 The seal of Supreme Lord and the seal of the Supreme LadyEdit Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon is also given credit, variously, for Atlantis Star Palace technology; the living metal Atlantium and super-weapon validium; and the defensive Quantum Force Field and Transduction Barriers that protected Atlantis. How much of this is true and how much of it is propaganda and public relations are not certain.It maybe he credit for various advancements in technology,created by other family members-current and pass. However, it is established that a Atlantis Star Palace derived its power primarily from the Warp Drive, prior to Atlantis's destruction. And it is likely that the power provided by Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon's capture and installation of the Warp Drive would have been key to meeting the vast energy requirements of setting up and maintaining the defence screens for the entire planet of Atlantis from its potential enemies. Indeed, in "The Invasion of Time" the Fourth Doctor uses the Matrix circlet to consult with Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon's personality print to find a way of disabling the Quantum Force Field, which prevented physical penetration of the planet Atlantis, after K9 had destroyed the Transduction (teleportation) Barriers, upon his order, allowing the Vardans to first, partially materialise.